


By the Pool

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Ficlet, Holidays, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an exotic holiday, Draco didn't expect to run into Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_grayjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_grayjoy/gifts).



Holidays in exotic locales were old hat to Draco. It was one of the advantages of coming from a wealthy pureblood Wizarding family there were simply some places open to him that otherwise would not be.

All of which meant that when Draco arrived at the exclusive Wizarding resort on the island of Chios, he was entirely unprepared for the sight of Ron Weasley sunbathing on a chaise longue by the pool.

He knew it was Ron. Red hair and freckles in themselves weren't a guarantee, but Draco had been to school with four of the Weasley boys, and this could only be Ron.

Surprisingly, given his red hair, his skin was not burning, just freckling heavily. Draco wondered if the freckles would finally merge into an even brown tan if Ron lay there long enough. He suspected not. Ron shifted, almost as if he could feel Draco's eyes on him, and Draco admired the flex and play of his muscles for a moment before realizing that he was staring.

Quickly he moved to the opposite side of the pool, dropped his towel on another chaise longue, and dove neatly into the sparkling water. Coming up, he swam a few lengths before pausing. As he slicked his hair back and blinked water from his eyes, he saw that Ron had raised his head to look at him.

It wasn't just a glance of recognition, either. Draco had been checked out by too many other men not to mistake the difference. Even without bothering to see if Ron's swim trunks were tented, Draco sensed the spark of interest.

"Hello, Weasley."

"Malfoy." Ron paused, then added, "Arrived today?"

"Just a couple of hours ago." Draco hoisted himself from the pool on Ron's side. A levitation charm brought his towel winging to him. "Are you here alone?"

He would have wondered how a Weasley could even afford such a holiday, had he not read recently in the _Daily Prophet_ about the recent bonus given to the Ministry Aurors for some spectacular work they'd done in an international effort to mop up a gang of illegal potion smugglers.

"Yes, I'm alone." Ron's eyes were bluer than the water of the pool, bluer even than the cloudless sky.

Draco licked his lips. "So am I. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight, Ron?"

Ron's eyes widened, but he nodded. "I'd love to. Draco."

**Author's Note:**

> For r_grayjoy, who wanted Ron/Draco, prompt "unprepared".


End file.
